Embers of Dusk
by Sonrisavivirmivida
Summary: Dreams haunt the fair Sybil for years. She vaguely remembers a life of blood and vengeance. However as she goes about her mundane routine she finds a man who awakens her hearts strongest desire. Will she learn from the lessons of their shared past or are they forever doomed to share a similar fate? Modern day AU Gannicus/Sybil/Oenomaus


EMBERS OF DUSK

Chapter One

'You can change what you want about yourself at any time. You see yourself as someone who can't write or play an instrument, who gives into temptation or makes bad decisions, but that's really not you. Your personality is something else, something deeper than preferences and these details on, the surface; you can change at any time you like.'

Julien Smith, The Flinch

The skies darken with heavy storms — her small frame shivers at the mighty sight upon the grand hill. Behind her strong muscled arms snake their way around her waist. She feels the scratch of a rough beard on her neck.

"I would pray to the gods for a whisper of your thoughts." Came his melodic tone. She sighs as she leans back into his muscled form.

"Mock the gods, and they will shed favor from your endeavors." She warms lightly pecking his forearm gently.

"They share no favor for those soaked in the blood of vengeance." He declares boldly, pointing to the sight below the hill. Her eyes grow wide as saucers as she witnesses the brutal screams of an on-going war. Left and right, the clash of steel and futile cries echo out as blood gushes from grave wounds.

"We must make it stop!" She yanks from his arms and attempts to run toward the battlefield.

A rough hand grabs her arm as she passes then proceeds to yank her back into a hard-chiseled chest. She pulls back with as much strength as she could muster to stare up at the man who so dared to defy her. He was a fierce looking man with rough brown skin with piercing blue eyes that were framed by dirty blonde hair. Gannicus, her mind whispered with a fever to her. Her heart gallops at the mention of his name, and she finds she cannot break from his passionate gaze.

"You are a fool lil lamb. You must leave with the rest and let me shed blood." He proclaims with a grin — a glint of madness hinting in the shadows of his lovely eyes. Her heart starts to ache as he places one last kiss upon her opened mouth, forever hushing her protest of such things.

"Remember me well" He whispers in her ear. He shares one last passionate look with her before turning about and leaping off the edge. His laughter echoes in her ears as she screams, "NOOOO!"

Above the skies let out a roar before promptly splitting open. Sybil falls to her knees in defeat as her beloved goes berserk in the heat of battle. She cries with anguish as she looks to the heavens for an answer to her deepest fear. Will her lover survive this torrent of blood and vengeance? The skies reply with a shower of blood, covering her small frame with their will and answer.

Sybil wakes with a start as her alarm blares like that of a banshee. She slams her hand across the snooze button before collapsing back into bed. Her heart still thunders in her ear as her mind tries to grasp the remnants of the fading dream.

"So much blood," she whispers to herself. Off all the blood, she couldn't recall the face of the man that has haunted her for as long as she could remember. In her youth, she was often given sedatives when she woke to scream from a similar nightmare. However, after a year of therapy, she was able to regain some sense of control over the violence of these re-occurring dreams. She rubs her face tiredly as she pulls herself up in bed. Her feet swing over the side and collapse onto the cold wood floors. She hisses at the cold as it stings the palms of her tender feet.

Her eyes briefly closed, and she's immediately overcome of flashes from long ago battles: swords, cries of pain and victory race behind her eyes. As the trail of images passes her mind freezes on the blur of a lone man's face. Frustrated Sybil lets out a sigh before reopening her eyes. Daylight greets her like a harsh friend. Time to get the day started, she surmised to herself.

The fair Sybil was a proud owner of a lone café, located in one of the grittier parts of town. However, being she had grown up in an orphanage not far from her current establishment, she didn't fear the local thugs. Especially since most of them were her fellow orphans from long ago, instead they had struck a deal, Sybil would run a café free of thug's involvement if in exchange they were granted space to rest when requested. Thus, she also ran a room and board for a few guys so if they remain untroublesome.

Sybil ties her homey apron around her waist before starting her morning routine in her open kitchen. She hums lightly to herself as she sets up her coffee pot. Her heads move side to side as Sybil takes off with the hum and begins to sing softly. She pulls out the usual morning staples; bacon, syrup, jelly, eggs, etc., etc. She bumps her hips into the fridge door as she finishes and claps with joy as it shuts with a soft thud. Behind her a loud knock pulls her from setting up her cooking pans. She wipes her hands absent-minded on the apron as she opens the back door. As it clicks to open a toned brown man comes into view. Sybil sighs as she crosses her arms about her chest. The younger man was short in stature but made up for it in his firm, large muscles, and warm brown eyes. His long black falls forward as he claps his hand in a begging motion.

"I'm sorry Sybil I lost track of time!" He pleads with pouty red lips. Sybil rolls her eyes as she glances up at the clock on the wall.

"You're lucky the brutes haven't woken yet." She scolds lightly before letting the man in. he flashes her a charming smile before dashing into the small kitchen. Sybil sighs and shuts the door behind him. She watches with a small smile as the man puts on one of her homey aprons and turns on the radio above the stove. Chords of some rock band fill her warm kitchen as this small man begins whipping up a breakfast fit for champions.

Sybil makes herself useful up front as she readies her store for yet another day of business. She wipes all her counters then proceeds to fill all her condiments. From the kitchen, Sybil hears the man bellow a lyric from the bottom of his gut. She chuckles softly to herself as her tenants begin to fil in from the side door.

"Jesus, the little man is at it again." Complains her most aggravating Tennent. He was a man a little taller than average with a muscular build and short dreads sleek back, close to his head.

"His name is Nathan." She calls in correction. "And he is the reason you eat such good food this morning, Araron." The others laugh at his plight but settle into their usual seats. From the small window into the kitchen, Nathan yells, "Ten more minutes." Sybil nods and sets about getting everyone refreshment. She gathers the beverages on a tray and set out across the room.

Orange juice, for the annoying shit known as Araron. She sits the cup down at his side before moving on. As she passes, she shares with him a small smile Coffee for the stout man with the thick black beard. She places it before him as he flips through the local paper. Iced coffee, for the quiet man with icy blue eyes. He mumbles a kind thank you as she passes by. And finally, she hums to herself, hot tea for the dark bald guy. She pauses for a brief moment as she realizes he is not in his custom seat. She looks toward her other tenants for an answer yet receive ignored looks as they busy themselves. Sybil places her hand her hip and sighs loudly. Still, the fools do not answer.

"I will delay your hot meal for an hour if you do not tell me where Oscar is." She states loudly.

Araron groans in agony as the stout man chuckles. "Serves you, right kid." Sybil rolls her eyes as the two bickers back and forth. However, the man with Icy eyes, also known as Simon, clears his throat for her attention.

"Spill it "She demands.

"I don't think he woke with the rest of us." He says lightly with a small smile. She nods and places her tray down at Oscar's table.

"Very well, thank you." She smiles then shouts toward the kitchen, "be back in ten!"

"Gotcha!" replies Nathan happily.

"But what of Breakfast!?" calls Araron as Sybil opens the side door. She pops her head out and retorts, "Perhaps you could persuade Nathan to sever you instead." She gives him a wink causing the large man to blush profusely of the thought. Sybil's laughter echoes the room as she sets out to find her last tenant.

Her feet's large step shakes the wooden floor as she makes her way down her tenant's hallway. Back in the day, her shop was once a brothel thus most of the rooms had thin walls and even squeaker floors. Sybil relishes in this fact as she attempts to make as much noise as possible to wake her late tenant. After the fair, Sybil always prided herself in her manners and being punctual. The fact this fool dare to mess with her tight schedule made her furious. After all, they didn't reside in her place of home and worked for free, and they wake with her at dawn to fulfill the end of their bargain.

Sybil's feet come to a stop as she comes upon Oscar's door. She pulls herself to her full height before promptly beating his door. The echo of her small fist hitting the hardwood door rings with a loud sound until finally the door gives away and her hand pauses before she punches a dark chocolate colored chiseled chest. Startle she steps back in surprise, "I'm sorry Sybil, I was in the shower." He states with a deep voice.

Sybil's eyes flutter toward his waist where a towel hung loosely on his hip. Her eyes jerk upward to see amusement spark in his dark brown eyes. She clears her dry throat and crosses her arms about her chest.

"that's fine. Breakfast is almost ready." She informs before spinning on her heels. A large warm hand suddenly grasps her shoulders. Shocked she stops and turns back around, her eyes gazing up at the tall, dark-skinned man before her. Her mouth forms word however they don't spill forth as he leans down toward her slowly. Her eyes lock in on his face noting the light stubble dusting his square jaw following his plump lips that quirk up into a smile. He brushes some stray dust off her black hair before slowly pulling back. Self-conscious, Sybil traces over the spot with her hand.

"Don't worry I got it for you." He says before leaning in his doorway. Sybil pulls her head from the clouds and straightens herself.

"Get dressed." She demands before walking away. She hears him chuckle and couldn't help but shiver at the idea of that chest pressed to her. She tugs at her apron self-consciously before stepping down the stairs. As she descends, she can't help but look back. To her shock, he's starring after her with a hot gaze that makes her flesh quiver with lust. She turns quickly to get back to her cafe hastily and away from such tempting thoughts.

The rest of her morning goes by smoothly as she feeds the boys and their ravenous appetites. However, she makes sure to stay especially busy once Oscar joins them later but lucky for her it was time for her to open the window covers and invite in her morning rush. The boys make quick work of their meals and dishes before heading out for the day. Oscar, however, lingers still as Sybil's morning rush slowly starts to fill up the café.

"Nathan," She calls through the window, "I need muffins asap." She twists around, eyes focused on the notepad in her small hands. She bites her lips as Oscar's dark gaze suddenly interrupts her thoughts. She briefly looks up and notes his presences is absent. She sighs, yet for frustration or relief, she was yet unsure, but She pushes the thought aside as more people come in.

Fair Sybil's day passes in a blur as she serves person after person. Eventually she loses track off time until finally she decides to take a break. The café had just emptied of its latest rush and had come to lull in customers. From the back Nathan comes out, sweat clinging to his golden skin and stray hair. He wipes at his forehead as he nods toward Sybil who currently found herself sitting at the bar.

"Wanna step out for a second?" He asks with a smile. Sybil looks back toward the main door and notes the empty streets. She looks t Nathan with a shrug.

"sure. Why not." She throws the towel on her shoulder, down and follows the little man out the back.

He takes a seat on a stack of crates and offers her the stool next to him. She accepts it gratefully before resting her head back. She stares up past the long lines of laundry between the close buildings toward the bright blue skies above it all. A small gust of wind blows by bringing with the smell of clean linen and light garbage from the nearby dumpster. Beside her, Nathan lights up a cigarette then offers her one. She shakes her hand no toward his offer before shielding her eyes from the shine of the sun.

"So, you seemed extra flushed earlier." Notes Nathan as inhales his cigarette. Sybil rolls her eyes as she rolls her head toward the charming man.

"How do you figure." She snorts. Suddenly her mind flashed to the image of Oscar's bare chest causing her cheeks to become inflamed.

Nathan laughs before eyeing her knowingly. "You're so innocent looking Sybil." He teases. He gently bumps her waist, yet she huffs with crossed arms.

"Oh, shut up. It's no different with you and Araron." She looks at him pointedly, but he only shrugs as he inhales once more.

"Guys too big of a puss to admit he likes me" He exhales with a shared grin. Sybil nods her head in agreement before starring out toward the street where a few people walk by.

"So, what exactly did you see when you went upstairs?" Nathan pokes her side to gain her attention. She continues to stare toward the street but replies, "The man was half naked from the shower."

She hears Nathan choke on his exhale and she can't help the blush dusting her pale face. Hs laughter soon echoes the tight walls of the alleyway.

"Is the chocolate as delicious as it looks!?" he inquires with pouty lips. Sybil rolls her eyes before standing suddenly. She can't quite find it in herself to look the man in his eyes. So instead she focuses on her converses while smoothing out the wrinkles in her apron with her hands.

"That's beside the point." She mutters under the heat of her blush. Nathan chuckles before lifting her gaze with a steady finger under her chin. She raises her eyes to his, if somewhat timid, of his intention.

"If you favor his affections, be bold, fair Sybil. Let no man take what you do not offer." He warns softly with concerned eyes. She nods in understanding and gently pulls his hand away.

"I know Nathan. I guess it's a good thing I have you to keep me company until then." She smiles brightly gaining another laugh from the charming man known as Nathan. From the road, a loud commotion draws their attention. A rush of people starts to yell and scream as someone yells out in pain. Sybil looks to Nathan, "Call the Boss."

Nathan opens his mouth to protest but is at lost as Sybil takes off toward the scene. Her feet eat pavement hard as she rushes to the crowd. All around people scream, fight like a man, hit em where it hurts and other such vulgarities. Sybil elbows her way through the thick crowd of rude idiots till finally the crowd breaks and she sees the cause of all this ruckus.

Before laying bloody in the street is an average height man with an athletic build and dirty blonde hair. He turns to his side and spits out a mouth full of blood. Before him, a big muscled guy with a scar down the left side of his face circles him like a hawk to its prey.

"You cocky little ass! Where's my money!" The giant man bellows.

The bloody idiot laughs before staggering to his feet. "Perhaps it's in the same place you left your head." He pauses for effort causing the loud crowd to grow hushed. The giant man burrows his brow in confusion. The bloody man's face split into a wild smile, "In your ass!" he bellows with laughter. All around Sybil, the crowd, erupts into fits of giggles as well. Enraged by the insult the large man charges. The fool braces himself and gets tackled harshly to the ground — the pair skid with the force of impact scooting closer to Sybil as she starred appalled at the two's actions. The bloody man gains the advantage as he uses the big man's weight and gets atop of him. With an aloud cry, he begins to plow his fist into the scarred man's face. Eventually, between the roar of the bloody man and the crowds cheering, Sybil was unable to hear the giant man's ragged breathing. Terrified that he might be dead, she flings herself at his opponent. She clings her arms around his giant head then pulls with all her might. Startled the man stops beating his opponent to a pulp thus allowing the girl to pull himself atop of her as they fall back.

Sybil squeaks as his slender frame suddenly falls back atop of her. However, the man turns quickly enough and catch himself before he crushes the fair girl. Sybil wipes at the at her face as blood drip from his face to hers.

"get off me, you oaf!" She shouts before slamming her fist against his broad shoulders. The man laughs before grasping her face between his large fingers. She attempts to jerk away but finds his strength is much more than her own. He tilts her face toward his and smiles lovingly down at her. Threw the blood soaking his rugged features, Sybil finds her eyes becoming lost in his stormy grey eyes.

"Do I know you?" He asks suddenly unsure of himself. Sybil gulps loudly. That's odd, she thought, I was going to ask you the same thing.

Suddenly the idiot is lifted from her causing her to grimace at the sudden brightness compared to the shadows of the man's form.

"Sybil!" someone yelled. She rubs her eyes and sits up. As her hand falls, she sees Nathan approaching her. Worry etching his handsome face into unfamiliar lines, "Sybil are you okay!?" he asked as kneels beside her. Confused she touches her face feeling the slick remnants of the fool's blood.

"I'm fine." She assures the man as she wipes her face with her apron. She hears him sigh with relief as he notes the blood is not hers. Around them the crowd starts to disperse as Araron and Chris, the brute man, hold up the bloody idiot. Nathan helps Sybil to her feet as the boss of their neighborhood approaches them all. By his side stands the tall, dark man known as Oscar and the chilly eyed man known as Simon.

"Well, well, well what do today's events bring us." Calls Bart, the boss, as he approaches his favored fighters.

"A troublemaker by the looks of it." States Araron, hoisting the fool up by his arm.

Bart chuckles to himself before briefly looking over toward Sybil who was being fretted over by Nathan.

"Are you hurt my child?" he asks kindly to her. Sybil bats away Nathan's worried hands before nodding toward Bart.

"I'm fine." She replies with a smile. He nods before looking to Nathan.

"Take her home, and make sure she is well." He commands. Nathan nods obediently before grasping Sybil's arm and dragging her back to her café. However, as she passes the fool her eyes can't help but seek his out. To her surprise, he raises his defeated head to meet her gaze and winks with a grin. Sybil's heart starts pounding furiously. She has witnessed this, somewhere, somehow, she surmised. Suddenly terror seized her chest causing her to yank free of Nathan's stronghold. Shocked, he pauses long enough for her to turn back around.

"What do you intend to do with him." She demands of Bart. Nathan rushes to her side begging her to come on. She shakes her head furiously as she awaits the man's answer. The boss man tilts his head at the strange girl. In all the years he had known Sybil, he had never known her to be disobedient. That was until today at least.

"why do you care." He challenges.

She lifts her chin in defiance. "I know this man."

The boss narrows his eyes at her before looking toward the man held up by his fighters.

"If that's true why does he cause such a ruckus in MY streets." He demands with a knowing look.

Sybil gulps as she tries to fashion a reasonable lie. Soon enough her brain pans one out, "We were orphans together, he recently came back to town but got mistaken by chance with another over some gambling debt."

The Boss walks around the trio of men and looks down upon the fool who got his ass handed to him. He looks up to Sybil who stood not far from the scene.

"Camron is a notorious drunk." He surmises before slamming the boot of his heel into the man's face.

"For you fair Sybil I'll let this pass." He states. He nods to his fighters who drop the fool on the ground. He lets out a loud groan but doesn't move.

"next time I'll have his head." He warns before briskly walking away — his prized fighters followed suit.

Sybil gulps as tremors run down her back. She had lied to protect a man who shook her to her very core. As his gaze looks up to her, she feels her heart begin to calm. Beside her, Nathan curses softly.

"the hell was that about Sybil." He stresses as he runs his hand through his now loose hair. She rubs her face tiredly.

"doesn't matter now." She says slowly, "Let's get him inside." She finds the strength to approach the man once more. He smiles with weary as she props him up to his feet with the help of her offered shoulder. As she attempts to drag him back to her café, she sees Nathan finally break of his defiance by helping shoulder his other side. She smiles gratefully to Nathan and proceeds to carry this mysterious man to her home.


End file.
